The Frostwalker
by Helix The Frost Fury
Summary: The assumption by Vikings about Nightwalkers and Lightwalkers is still at large but until sightings of a new species of Fury are being investigated by Dragon riders, the Frostwalker. One has been banished from her home and is searching for a new one and someone to spend her life with.


Chapter 1: Alone and Afraid

It had been a few weeks since I was banished from the western nest by the alpha who was an orange nadder but the worst part was that I was banished for something I didn't even do and I was changed from a nightwalker to a frostwalker and now im on my own but I have been using my training from when I was nearly older than a hatchling to survive and so my new home is now in an abandoned nest a few miles east of the old nest but I can't stay there for very long and nightwalkers mate for life but I don't think a male nightwalker will take a female frostwalker as their mate but I am hopeful, I was going to be one of the nests fighters but since I was banished I can't now so I exit where I was sleeping and exit the cave then take off into the air and I start thinking '_I might just go south to see if the alpha there will accept me into their nest_' i thought to myself then I started to fly south hoping the alpha there will let me join

***2 hours later***

I fly inside the border of the southern nest and then im stopped by one of the patrols which is mainly made of deadly nadders and a monstrous nightmare and they surround me so i can't fly away "your trespassing in the southern nest territory, state your business" a deadly nadder says to me as the others ready their spikes and the nightmare readies to start flaming "i was banished from the western nest, the name of the alpha is Veil, i am a frostwalker and my name is Echo and i wish to ask Shadowstriker if i could join his nest" i said to them and the lead nadder who was speaking to me told them to stand down "i will take you to him, the rest of you continue on our path" he said and they acknowledged and continued on and i followed the nadder to the nest, we reached the front of the nest and the nadder was greeted by his mate and hatchlings "Typhoon your back….who is this?" his mate had asked him looking at me "this is Echo, she is a Frostwalker and she was banished from Veil's nest" he said to his mate and one of his hatchlings flew onto my head and i shook him off and caught him then put him back with their mother and typhoon started to lead me to Shadowstriker and some of the inhabitants of the nest stopped what they were doing and looked at me mostly because i was a frostwalker and i had red, brown and yellow marks along most of my body and wings but the red and yellow marks stopped at my head then we reached shadowstriker the alpha of the southern hive and i was still pretty young not even an adult yet "typhoon why are you here? Your supposed to be on patrol" he said to him "forgive me alpha shadow but my group and i found this frostwalker inside the border and she was banished from Veil's nest" he said to him bowing then returned to his natural stance "i am Shadowstriker alpha of the southern nest, and you are?" he asked for my name "Echo….my name is Echo but there is one thing i didn't say to you typhoon...my parents were murdered by Veil" i said as tears started to swell up in my eyes and i couldn't hold them back "i knew Veil wasn't himself after seeing his mate die" he said and he tried to comfort me "typhoon you may return to your group" he said to the nadder "yes my alpha" he said and hurried to rejoin his group "Echo, there is one thing i might be able to do for you" he said to me and i looked up at him "what is it?" i said to him "i had discovered my mate was infertile so we can't have an heir" he said "i have no family" i said to him then his mate entered the room "Shadow, i heard that a frostwalker was found and brought to you" she said to him then noticed me "Night this is Echo" he said and we were introduced then i passed out because i couldn't get a good rest mostly because wild dragons and outcasts tried to force me out of my home.


End file.
